Margarita
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Lovi y Feli visitaron a España, todo está normal hasta que Feli se va a comprar cigarros y no vuelve. En eso Romano se queda sentado viendo como el español juega al "Me quiere, no me quiere" con las margaritas diciendo su nombre…por horas. EspañaxRomano.


Para serles sinceras nunca he escrito de esta pareja, por lo tanto quizás me salga horrible pero una personita -para que vean que leo todos sus comentarios- me dijo si podía hacer algo con esta pareja, y he aquí un fic, no sé si las fans de aquí son amables, espero que sí… :3

**Pareja:** EspañaxRomano.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Nada... Italia y los cigarros.

España ya había pasado el periodo post-depresión cuando se enteró que su pequeño italiano había crecido, también el periodo "no soy pedófilo", también el periodo "no me embarazo", bueno, había pasado realmente muchos periodos, ahora estaba metido en uno un tanto difícil de escapar, un periodo del que no parecía salir, y no, nada que ver con la menstruación, Antonio es hombre.

Allí estaba, en su gran jardín, los italianos habían decidido visitarlo, Feliciano había salido hace cinco horas a comprar cigarros y jamás volvió…esperen, ¿Italia fuma? un estremecimiento maternal se hizo presente en el español, como crecen los pequeños. No hallaba en que utilizar su tiempo, no podía hablar muy bien con el italiano cascarrabias, cada vez que lo veía le daban esas ganas de -amarrarlo a la cama y hacerle de todo- abrazarlo hasta no poder más. Sí, esa era su etapa, estaba enamorado.

–Romano no me quiere…me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no…!no me quiere! –chillaba un poco más triste, siempre le salía lo mismo.

Romano sólo se quedaba callado tratando de conservar la calma para no golpearlo, era lindo y todo aquel acto pero el muy estúpido de España divulgaba a toda voz lo enamorado que estaba de él pero jamás podía acercarse a él y decírselo de frente, además siempre empezaba con el "No me quiere" y a este paso es claro que nunca le iba a salir el "me quiere", cosa que era claro que Romano no quería que pasara, por supuesto, se decía un poco nervioso.

–¡No me quiere de nuevo! –¿sería su margarita número cien? quién sabe.

–Se va a cansar… se va a cansar…–se decía optimista.

Un cuarto del jardín podado media hora más tarde…

–Si no se cansa pronto… lo mato, en serio.–

La mitad del jardín podado más tarde…

–Me voy a secar, maldito Antonio…–y ni siquiera sabía que hacía él allí, quizás esperando inútilmente que saliera una de esas flores que tuvieran los pétalos perfectos para que Antonio quedara satisfecho.

Tres cuartos del jardín podado más tarde…

Lovino estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, ya era de noche ¡de noche maldición! ¿y qué hacía él aún allí? ¿como un idiota? ¿y porque que su tonto hermano no volvía de comprar cigarritos? ¡esperen, Feliciano no fuma!

Aún así, Antonio seguía mirándolo mientras trataba de que al menos una vez le saliera lo que quería escuchar. Romano estaba cansado, cansado de estar horas sentados en aquel piso del jardín del español, su trasero estaba peor que cuadrado, también estaba abatido y molesto…porque a pesar de que ese español lo amara, no podía decidir con un estúpido juego si lo quería o no.

Por eso, el italiano se dio el valor de pararse, agarrar un pétalo cuando al español no le quedaba ninguno de la flor que tenía, mirarlo frente a frente y con el valor que no tenía besarlo suavemente en los labios.

El español quedó anonadado con el beso para luego escuchar las palabras de ese italiano que se marchaba.

–Él… te quiere bastardo…–

Y le plantó el pétalo en la mano para irse rápidamente a su país. El español después de procesar todo eso sonrió, eso significaba que su Lovi lo amaba, ya no tendría que estar sufriendo por la etapa en la que estaba, quizás no era necesario aquel juego para saber si ese alguien especial te ama, pero aún así, el español aún hoy conserva en su libro de fotos que ahora compartía con el italiano como amante ese significativo pétalo.

**N.A:** creo que más de alguna o alguno ha jugado a este juego y lo intentas hasta que te salga el "me quiere", Antonio podó casi todo su sector de margaritas por encontrar uno, es tan amor *-*, y más Lovino, espero que les haya gustado, y que viva el EspañaxRomano (?)


End file.
